


Promise You’ll Stay

by insomniactm



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniactm/pseuds/insomniactm
Summary: You and Peter had an unspoken routine. Every time he was called for a mission, he’d hold you and tight as possible and you make him promise to come back to you in one piece. He’d kiss your check and ruffle the top of your hair before running away. And every time he came back, you ran up to him and held him for a minutes.ORPeter can be reckless on missions and you can’t help but worry.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff /Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Original Male Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Quicksilver/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Promise You’ll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough X-Men x Male Reader stories out there so I shall provide. 
> 
> Peter Maximoff x Male Reader

You and Peter had an unspoken routine. Every time he was called for a mission, he’d hold you and tight as possible and you make him promise to come back to you in one piece. He’d kiss your check and ruffle the top of your hair before running away. And every time he came back, you ran up to him and held him for a minutes. 

This started when he came back from fight Apocalypse. You two had been dancing around each other for a few weeks before. You’d be leaving the dorms and he’s run to get you and take you to the lake. He’d bring you flowers and chocolates even after you said “Those are for girls.” but still accepted them none the less. 

So when you saw him come back with a broken leg. You lost it. You screamed at him and had everyone turn your way and you ran up to him. You stood him front of him and just looked at him before wrapping your arms around his neck and crying into his neck. 

He quickly tried to hold you up right, struggling a bit. “Woah woah easy there tiger. I’m ok dude.” He quietly smiled back at you as you lifted yourself to make eye contact with him. “I’m ok y/n.” 

That moment you didn’t care that the entire school was watching. You didn’t care the Professor and Jean were probably reading your thoughts. You didn’t care about coming out. All you cared about it was this stupid,  stupid  boy in your arms. You quickly pressed your lips to his, something you both had been wanting to do for a while but were to scared to take the first step. You hear a mixture of reactions from the crowds. The most prominent ones being Scott shouting “Get it Maximoff!” and Kurt jokingly saying “Took you two long enough!” Sure you heard a few girls whisper between themselves, mainly disappointed the all so famous Quicksilver didn’t swing their way, but you pushed all those thoughts to the back of you mind and you pulled away and looked at Peter. “Don’t you ever do that again!” You said angrily. Peter simply have a sheepish smile as to say ‘no promises’. 

You never knew when you were going to lose him. So you two made the most of all the time you two had together. Not rushing it, just not wasting time. Not wasting time on petty fights over who stole who’s shirt. Or dumb arguments over Peter failing a chemistry test when you knew damn well he wouldn’t study if it would save his life. So every time before he left for a mission, you hugged him like it would be the last time you ever saw him, but you always made him promise you he’d come home safe. 

“So why does y/n always lose his shit when you go on missions?” Scott asked. 

Peter was caught a bit off guard but he simply answered “ Same reason you’d lose your cool if Jean went alone.” Scott stemmed pleased with that answer and quickly dropped the subject. After all, they were going into space. 

It was a close call to say the least. Jean just barely scrapping by, leaving Scott in a state of panic. When they finally arrived at the school, you quickly ran out your room to find Peter, hoping he wasn’t hurt. 

You make it to the main hall to see Peter surrounded by a bunch of kids, telling stories of the mission. 

“Yeah but I did most of the work.” Peter finished as the kids looked at him in aw. 

You quickly ran to him, the kids making a path for you. 

“Hey there y/n! Did you see me in space!” You had heard what happened to Jean and immediately pushed yourself off Peter. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” You playfully punched him. 

“Woah is that how you treat a hero?! You kids seeing this nonsense?” You and the kids all laughed along before you spoke up. 

“Ha ha very funny. Now if you kids don’t mind, I’m going to steal Mr Hero here for a bit.” The kids all let out noises of protest before in a quick moment, you and Peter were suddenly behind the school near the lake. 

“Ah that’s better!” Peter said and you quickly hugged him again, tackling him to the grass. 

“Seriously, after hearing what happened to Jean, god, I was...” 

Peter rolled over to his side and faced you 

“You were what?” 

“I was scared.” You ran your hands through Peter’s hair. 

The school was a bit noisy, still hearing kids talk about the mission and the faint sound of Scott bragging. But none the less, you and Peter were far enough out that the noise was faint. 

“Hey.” Peter started. 

“I’m not gonna lea-“ 

You quickly stopped him there. 

“Dont. Dont promise me you’re not going to leave. Just, promise me you’ll stay.” 

Peter softly grabbed your hand and kissed your palm. 

“Always.” 


End file.
